parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Framed B-Dawg the Dog
Cast: *Roger Rabbit - B-Dawg (Buddies) *Eddie Valiant - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Baby Herman - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Judge Doom - Janja (w/Cheezi and Chungu as extras; The Lion Guard) *Jessica Rabbit - Rosebud (Buddies) *Dolores - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *R.K. Maroon - Nigel (Rio) *Marvin Acme - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Mickey Mouse - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Bugs Bunny - I.M. Weasel *Donald Duck - Bunga (The Lion Guard) *Daffy Duck - I.R. Baboon (I.M. Weasel) *Smart Weasel - Prince John (Robin Hood; 1973) *Greasy Weasel - Sherrif of Nottingham (Robin Hood; 1973) *Stupid Weasel - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood; 1973) *Whezzy Weasel - Trigger (Robin Hood; 1973) *Psycho Weasel - Nutsy (Robin Hood; 1973) *Dumbo - Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Bongo the Gorilla - Makuu (The Lion Guard) *Yosemite Sam - Cain (Jungle Cubs) *Tweety Bird - Buster (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Goofy - Beshte (The Lion Guard) *Benny the Cab - Khumba *Droopy - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Betty Boop - Cow (Cow and Chicken) *Lena Hyena - Ubasti (Treasure Buddies) *Toon Judge Doom - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Teddy Valiant - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Lt. Santino - Mr. Thickley (Taz-Mania) *Mrs. Herman - Soosy the Puma (The Jungle Cubs' Movie) *Minnie Mouse - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *Pinocchio - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Big Bad Wolf - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Porky Pig - Rolly (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Sylvester - Chester (Bunnicula; 2016) *Woody Woodpecker - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Shoes - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Rowl the Director - Scoutsmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo) *Kids in Trolley - Young Tod, Young Copper (The Fox and the Hound) and Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Angelo - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Octopus - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Policemen on Motorcycles - ZPD Cops (Zootopia) *Bullets - Birds (Rio) *Tinker Bell - Susie (Zip Zip) *Other Toons - Various Animals Scenes: #Something's Cookin' #Hollywood 1947 #Public Transportation System #Ink and Paint Club #Patty Cake #Scene of the Crime #Bernard Finds B-Dawg #Toon Patrol #Back at the Ink and Paint Club #Rosebud's Plan #"The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" #Shave And A Haircut #"Drink The Drink!" #Khumba #The Connection #Nigel Gets Shooted #Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" #Bernard Finds Ubasti #Janja, Cheezi and Chungu Makes Khumba Crash #Janja, Cheezi and Chungu's Plan #Bernard sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down #Bernard and Nigel Fight #Bernard's Toon Enemy #Baloo's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)" #End Credits Movie used: *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) Clips from Movies/TV Shows used: *Air Buddies (2006) *Snow Buddies (2008) *Space Buddies (2009) *Santa Buddies: The Search for Santa Paws (2009) *Spooky Buddies (2011) *Treasure Buddies (2012) *Super Buddies (2013) *The Rescuers 1 (1977) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *Jungle Cubs (1996-1998) *The Jungle Cubs' Movie (2006) *The Lion Guard 1: Return of the Roar (2015) *The Lion Guard (2016-) *The Lion Guard 2: The Rise of Scar (2017) *Rio 1 (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Cow and Chicken (1997-1999) *I Am Weasel (1997-2000) *Robin Hood (1973) *101 Dalmatians 1 (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (1993) *Khumba (2014) *Banjo the Woodpile Cat (1979) *The Secret Life of Pets 1 (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) *Taz-Mania (1991-1993) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 1 (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 2: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chip-wrecked! (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks 4: The Road Chip (2015) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Over the Hedge Video Game (2006) *Bunnicula (2016-) *Camp Lazlo (2005-2008) *The Fox and the Hound 1 (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *The Aristocats 1 (1970) *The Aristocats 2: Berlioz's Wild Adventure (2006) *Kung Fu Panda 1 (2008) *Kung Fu Panda Video Game (2008) *The Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2009) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) *The Secrets of the Scroll (2016) *Shark Tale (2004) *Shark Tale Video Game (2004) *Zootopia (2016) *Zip Zip (2014-2016) Gallery: B-Dawg.jpg|B-Dawg as Roger Rabbit Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Eddie Valiant Young Bagheera.jpg|Young Bagheera and Baby Herman Janja, Cheezi and Chungu.png|Janja, Cheezi and Chungu as Judge Doom Rosebud.jpg|Rosebud as Jessica Rabbit Miss Bianca.jpg|Miss Bianca as Dolores Nigel rio villain.jpg|Nigel as R.K. Maroon Young Baloo.jpg|Young Baloo as Marvin Acme Kion-in-The-Lion-Guard.jpg|Kion as Mickey Mouse I Am Weasel.jpg|I Am Weasel as Bugs Bunny Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Donald Duck I.R. Baboon 301-1-.gif|I.R. Baboon as Daffy Duck Prince John.jpg|Prince John as Smart Weasel Sheriffnottingham.png|The Sheriff of Nottingham as Greasy Weasel Sir Hiss.jpg|Sir Hiss as Stupid Weasel Trigger.png|Trigger as Wheezy Weasel Nutsy.png|Nutsy as Psycho Weasel Patch (101 Dalmatians; 1961).jpg|Patch as Dumbo Makuu.png|Makuu as Bongo the Gorilla Cain staying.jpg|Cain as Yosemite Sam Buster-were-back-a-dinosaurs-story-3.52.jpg|Buster as Tweety Bird Beshte lion guard.png|Beshte as Goofy Khumba the Zebra.jpg|Khumba as Benny the Cab Bill-banjo-480x320.png|Banjo the Woodpile Cat as Droopy Cow-0.jpg|Cow as Betty Boop Ubasti.jpg|Ubasti as Lena Hyena Snowball a carrot key.jpg|Snowball as Toon Judge Doom Category:TheWildAnimal13 Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs